A Place Called Slaughter Race
A Place Called Slaughter Race (titled "In This Place" for the pop cover) is a Broadway-style song featured in the animated feature film Ralph Breaks the Internet. It is performed by Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz and Gal Gadot as Shank. The end credits of the film will feature a pop version performed by Julia Michaels. Lyrics Original What can it be that calls me to this place today This lawless car ballet? What can it be Am I a baby pigeon sprouting wings to soar? Was that a metaphor? Hey, there's a dollar store Look! I'm rhyming My spirit's climbing As I'm called through this fog of mace To this place called Slaughter Race Welcome back, watch your head Hate to see you wind up dead Let's get this party rollin' Is that appliance stolen? We have- Fallen wires! Dumpster fires! Creepy clowns! And burning tires! That great white in the sewer You'll be happy that you knew her! Fin bump! Dogs and cats, they sure taste great! With a side of license plate! Some find us deplorable Well I think you're adorable We may be a motley crew But our hearts ring true And just for you a face tattoo My heart's in flight and wow, it's a blast! Feels like my dreams are real at last No trace of a frown upon your face Flying so fast Setting the pace Living the life Loving the chase Now is the time Here is the place This Slaughter Race I know I should go But home feels so slow These roads are paved with dreams Happy dreams, not creepy clown dreams What would Ralph say If it turns out I stay In this place called Slaughter Race In this place called Slaughter Race In This Place What can it be that calls me to this place today This lawless car ballet? What can it be Am I a baby pigeon sprouting wings to soar? Was that a metaphor For something more And now I'm flying my spirit Climbing as I'm called through this fall of mace My body, my spirit aligning in this In this place called Slaughter Race Slaughter Race What would you say if it turns out that I stay Would it be okay here in this place Cuz you know that I love these falling wires Dumpster fires Burning tires Everything that I desire, everything that I desire Now I'm flying my spirit Climbing as I'm called through this fall of mace My body, my spirit aligning in this In this place called Slaughter Race Slaughter Race I know I should go but I really don't want to yet I really don't want to yet I know I should go but I really don't want to yet I really don't want to yet There's nothing like Slaughter Race Slaughter Race Is all I hear is Slaughter Race All I hear is Slaughter Race All I hear is Slaughter Race Is all I hear is Slaughter Race Trivia *The song is composed by Alan Menken (who's known for composing the songs from The Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast). Category:Disney Songs Category:Hero Songs Category:Closing Songs Category:Silly songs Category:Alan Menken songs